The One Who Turned Everything Upside Down
by AriaNorth
Summary: This is a sequel to The one who changed everything. I had to do the Sherlock ending! I had to keep you people hooked! Don't hate me! Do enjoy! Part of The One Who series!
1. Chapter 1

The one who turned everything upside down.

_**April**_

"Why the long face? I thought that you would have been happy to see me."

George just continued to stare. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Nice place. My cabin is better though."

"How can you be here?!"

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically. "It's magic George. Thought that you would like that, since you like magic."

"People just don't magically rise up from the dead! Only zombies can do that! Are you a zombie?"

I laughed at him. "If I was a zombie, I would have taken your brains by now."

He patted his head in worry.

"I would have been too ugly to notice too. You wouldn't even see me coming."

"I saw you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your apparition."

I was more confused than George.

"What apparition? I'm not dead, if you haven't gotten the picture yet."

"I looked for proof about ghost sightings."

"And?"

"Didn't find anything useful."

"That's because ghosts aren't real George! I'm here in living proof!"

"You can't."

I was getting worried now.

"Why not?"

"I saw you fall off that cliff to your death! I mourned!"

"You barely knew me. Why should you mourn the death of a stranger?"

I had him there. "Was my body ever found?"

"No."

"Precisely. The Black Hand needed to be convinced of my death and now that their all locked up, I think I'll pay them a little visit."

"What about everybody else? Shouldn't they be informed?"

"At a later date. I want to surprise them. Since it's near summer, I think that I'll surprise them with a little party with a surprise guest."

"How could you let me mourn?"

"As I said before, how can you mourn the death of a stranger?"

"I pushed everybody away because of you!"

"Your own fault. You should learn to control your emotions."

"Emotions are a part of being human!"

"I don't know if you're noticed, but I'm not human."

"Get out."

"Sorry?"

"Get out. I never want to see you again."

"You have every right to be mad but please, don't leave me to fend for myself."

"Go."

There really was no sense in arguing with him.

"Okay. Say hi to Emily for me."

I walked out, well, more like waltzed out but, into the world that I never wanted to see again. The world was cruel and harsh. I was becoming like the world. I was becoming the person that the world wanted me to be. I needed to start becoming the person that I wanted to be. I needed to turn around and apologize to George. My attitude and emotions were getting in the way.

"Come on April. Be better than the world." I thought. "Think of George."

With much reluctance, I forced myself back up the stairs. It was like being prepared for a big game or something like that. I needed a pep talk. I needed confidence. I felt like slapping myself. I was April Vinnia. I was the great woman with a sassy attitude and awesome combat abilities. This felt like my hardest assignment yet! It required everything that I stored away and refused to attach myself too.

"Emotions." I scoffed to myself. "Waste of my time. This is stupid."

Before I had any chance to change my mind, I had knocked on his door again. I had half a mind to jump out the window and escape. I needed to be brave. I definitely needed a pep talk. I heard the door unlock and I needed to have every ounce of self control to stop myself from running out the window. George opened up the door and almost shut it on my face. I put my foot in the door.

"I told you to go away."

The big moment. The two words that I swore I would never use. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry."

I could have fainted right there.

"What?"

Now he was just being mean.

"You heard me. I'm not saying it again."

"I need you to say it again, just to make sure that I'm actually awake."

"I'm sorry." I said sarcastically.

"That's the sarcasm I missed."

I smiled gratefully. I had missed him too much. Even though it was only a day. George opened up the door the whole way. When I entered, I was greeted with a kiss.

"Welcome back, Ms. Vinnia."

"It's good to be back."


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed with George until he agreed to go back to work. He made up a separate bed for me, which I never used. I would go out at night while he was sleeping. He was under my protection and I had to live up to the expectations. I walked through the rain to Station House #4. I went through the back door and sneaked in. I found myself by Brackinreid's office. He looked like he was sleeping and I hoped that he would stay that way. I snuck past other constables and I got weird looks. I didn't mind as long as I was left alone. I made it to Murdoch's office unstopped. I knocked on his door and he looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Yes."

I sat down without being asked.

"I come from Constable Crabtree. I'm what you say his psychiatrist."

"So?"

"I believe that he is fit for duty again. He should return in the morning."

"This is rather sudden. Are you sure?"

"It is my professional opinion."

"I shall see him tomorrow."

I got up and was stopped at the door.

"What was your name?"

I turned. "I didn't give it."

I exited quickly hoping that he wouldn't follow me. I took the back alleys back to his place. I didn't want to be followed. I couldn't take any chances. I heard faint footsteps behind me and picked up my pace until I ducked behind a barrel. The person walked beside me and I attacked. I grabbed their arm and twisted it behind them.

"Why were you following me?"

"Ow! You have a strong grip!"

I let go.

"Why?"

"I knew that you weren't dead because you're body wasn't found. Conclusion: you survived."

"Remind me to never underestimate you again Emily."

"How is he?"

"Fine. Better."

"Can I tell you something private?"

"Shoot."

Emily looked down rather embarrassed.

"What's going on?"

Emily wanted to tell me but, I knew that she wouldn't.

"Do I have to get George?"

"No! Please don't."

"Then, tell me."

She looked at me with doe eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Doe eyes don't work on me. If you don't want to tell me, you know where I am."

I walked on until, she spoke up.

"I've been seeing Leslie Garland."

I stopped dead. She was being unfaithful. She was the least likely person that I would expect to cheat.

"I though that you loved him."

"I do but-"

"If you loved him then you wouldn't have been looking at other men. He'll be so hurt."

"I don't want to tell him yet."

"When will you tell him?"

"Later."

"When's later? If you want, I'll tell him."

"Please don't. It's embarrassing."

"Then you know the consequences. Should have thought of that before."

"I got too wrapped up. I'm so stupid."

I wanted to agree with her but, I decided not to.

"Just tell him. The sooner you do, the less damage you'll do."

"Tomorrow."

"No you won't. I'll be there in the shadows watching to make sure that you actually tell him."

I turned and walked on knowing her dirty secret that would probably haunt George and Emily for the rest of their lives. I found myself walking slower that before. The secret weighed me down. It carried so much emotional baggage. I didn't feel sorry for Emily at all. She should have stayed with George instead of looking at others. I made my way to the back entrance and let myself in. I climbed the stairs to George's place. I knocked four times then two. It was our signal to let whoever was in the room that the other was there. George opended up the door and let me in.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't tell him. after all, she had to have some of her dignity left.

"Nothing. Sorry to wake you."

I layed down on my bed not even bothering to say another word. George went back to his bed and went back to sleep. I layed in my bed praying that george wouldn't be so broken up about it that he would become depressed again. I couldn't have that. I wouldn't let him.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at George and I saw the sunlight stream in from the windows. The sun seemed to make him glow like an angel. My angel. My angel would fall from heaven and suffer a broken heart. I would be the one who would lift him back up into heaven. The sun shone off my fingers and danced in the bright morning light. I never considered myself an angel and I would never be. I reached over and gently touched the light on his face. I retracted immediately. The light felt like fire blazing on my fingers. I then remembered what happened last night. Poor George. There would be no light for him. But, how could an angel be without light? I sat back down on my bed thinking. How could I save George? I didn't know how long I was thinking but the next time that I looked up, George was the table.

"Morning."

"I was wondering what you were doing."

"Just thinking. I talked to Murdoch last night."

He put down the newspaper.

"What?"

"He didn't recognize me. I told him that I was your psychiatrist."

"And?"

"You're supposed to be at work today."

He looked at the clock.

"I need to hurry then."

I stepped away and let him get ready. I did some more thinking. I planned to follow George but as his 'psychiatrist.'

"George?"

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Why?"

I hesitated.

"Because I want too." It was a poor excuse. I couldn't tell him why.

"I have to play the part as your 'psychiatrist.' I'll watch you and I'll stay out of the way."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just mind yourself."

I grabbed my cloak and dawned it.

"What's with the cloak?"

"This is what I wore when I went to see Murdoch. He would be suspicious if I wore something else."

"Okay."

He dropped it. I was really glad that he did. We headed out walking fast so that George could make it on time. He looked happy to see the Station House again. He wouldn't be smiling long though. I felt pity for him. I saw Murdoch's bicycle leaning against the building and that was a good sign. George opened up the door and we both stepped inside. I was eyed by constables and I just ignored them. George was welcomed back with open arms and it just went to show how much they cared for him. Murdoch saw him and stepped out.

"George, welcome back."

He glanced at me.

"I'm sure the Inspector will be glad to see you."

"I should see him."

George went into the Inspector's office while Murdoch stayed where he was.

"What was your name?"

"I didn't give it."

"Will you be staying with him today?"

"Yes. I just want to make sure that he will be okay."

"Just mind yourself miss."

Inside, I jumped for joy. On the outside, I remained serious.

"I shall Detective."

He went back to his office and I sat down in his chair. Higgins came and sat down in his chair.

"Waiting for Crabtree?"

I remained silent. George came out and Higgins lit up.

"George! Great to see you!"

"I'm sorry about before. I was being stupid."

"Don't worry about it George. You lost someone. I would act the same."

I ignored them and stared at the floor.

"Who is she George?"

"My psychiatrist."

I glanced back up.

"Shy miss?"

"No. Cautious."

"About what?"

"I'll be wandering around if you need me."

I got up and left for the morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry that it's been so long since I posted a new chapter! Love u all who have stayed with me from the beginning! Hope u enjoy this! P.S. Please check out Theflyingpotatomeatball!**

I walked along aimlessly down the cobble sidewalk and I received strange looks. I ignored them as usual. When I entered the morgue, I sensed tension. Not really shocking since today was a really bad day for Emily and George. I felt a smidge of pity for Emily but not as much as I felt for George. I loved him after all.

Emily looked up at me when I strolled down the ramp towards her.

"I hope your happy." She said sharply.

"I wasn't the one who cheated."

"He'll be crushed. Do you really want to crush his heart?"

"Are you begging to save his heart? You're not convincing me. It just sounds like you want to save yourself."

She scowled at me and I knew that I won the argument. I knew in that moment that our friendship was shattered. I didn't really know her a lot but, now all chances of me getting close to her were shattered. Fate was not being kind to either of us.

"I was so foolish." She whispered.

I jerked my head up to see her turn away from me. I knew that the whole thing was crashing down on her. I felt sympathy for her. I mentally kicked myself for doing that. The respect that I had for her was all gone because she cheated. But, what if she was forced? That became a pressing question that I needed to address.

"Were you forced?"

She turned and I saw her strained face loosen.

"What?"

"Were you forced?"

She looked at me like I was her saviour. But, if she was lying I would know. She paused momentarily then spoke in a whisper.

"He asked me on a date and I refused because I was with George. He came to the morgue and demanded that I would. I didn't want things to escalate so, I accepted."

She stopped to sniffle and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"After, he wanted me to come to his place but, I told him that I wouldn't be used as another young innocent girl who didn't know any better. He got mad. He yelled at me in the marketplace saying that I wasn't..."

She started crying and my instincts kicked in. I awkwardly hugged her. I didn't mind the tears on my dress.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

I looked down and saw not a woman but a little child so helpless and scared. That moment I knew that she was telling the truth about everything. I felt guilt but pushed it aside. I didn't have room for anything else in my life.

"Emily, I'm sorry."

For some reason, those words came easily. It was odd for me.

"For what?"

"I have a number of reasons." I smiled.

"I really was such a fool."

"No. You should have told me that, Leslie, was forcing you." I said Leslie with much resistance.

"I went through with it!"

"Good point."

There really was no way out from here. She was stuck in a bad place. I wanted to help her for some odd reason.

"This could become a court case if you have solid evidence."

"I have proof."

I didn't understand what she meant until she showed me the big bruise on her shoulder that was easily covered up.

"He would hurt me if I didn't give him what he wanted. I didn't want him to hurt George."

"I believe that you did the right thing. Not what I would do though."

"What would you have done?"

I smiled wickedly.

"Killed him or hurt him. I leave no traces. I'll find him and make him pay."

"Why?"

"I don't want him hurting anyone else or coming back for you."

"Thank you."

"For what? Doing the right thing?"

"Helping me. No one else would've."

"Just be glad that I discovered the truth when I did."

"Will I still have to tell George?"

Good point. I wanted her to come clean to him about why she was acting so mysterious but, I didn't want her to crush him. I was becoming humane. My worst nightmare. I sighed.

"You will have to come clean about this if you want me to get you to justice. I'm really sorry but, you must. There really is no other way out of this."

She sighed.

"Okay."

"Just tell him about Leslie. Nothing else and I'll get him."

I walked to the ramp and wanted to head out but, she stopped me.

"I do believe that you're becoming humane."

"My worst nightmare."

Emily's laughter filled the dark room as I walked out and the tension faded. My new mission: Make Leslie Garland pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though this wasn't an official mission, it was my priority. I knew that the Garland's were trouble but, nothing like this. I exited the morgue and went back to the station house. I looked for George but, I couldn't find him. I went to the front desk and asked.

"Where is Constable Crabtree?"

"He went out with Detective Murdoch a few minutes ago to go to a crime scene."

"Where is this crime scene?"

"Down on Queen Street."

I left immediately for Queen Street.

I rushed past crowds of people crowding around the crime scene. I spotted Leslie walking down the street with a blond lady on his arm. I had an opportunity but, I couldn't take it here. He briefly glanced to me then turned back to his lady. I watched him go around the corner and I immediately regretted not taking action. I turned back to the crowd and I knew that I couldn't get through this crowd. I went to the back and found that the crime scene was in a four story building. I briefly saw a silhouette in the window and it was a police officer. I found some small pebbles and threw them at the window. No one came to the window and I considered giving up. But, I never gave up. I was a master assassin and I never failed.

I looked around for bigger pebbles and I found some. I threw them forcefully at the window and accidently cracked it. I considered running but I wouldn't run. A police officer came to the window and looked at me. He turned and left.

"Oh come on." I said frustrated.

I heard a door opening in the distance and I hoped that it was George. It wasn't. It was two police officers who didn't look happy. I ran fast.

"Stop! Police!"

I wouldn't stop if it was the president of the U.S. They chased me as far as the post office then let me go. I ran the rest of the way to my cabin in the distant woods. I left the door unlocked and hurried inside.

I now didn't know if I was a suspect but, they would come looking for me and I wouldn't go willingly. I would fight and scream. George would come looking for me and when he discovered that I wasn't at his place he would come here. I couldn't leave Toronto and I couldn't run forever either. Giving in wasn't an option either. I wanted George to find me and then I would explain everything to him and only him. Now, there was no one else that I could trust.

Around 10 at night, I heard footsteps faintly. I was on high alert already and I hid behind the door. The footsteps stopped on my doorstep and I braced for attack. Instead, I got a voice.

"April, I know you're in there."

I almost cried with relief. Still being cautious, I opened the door.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I 'am."

"I don't think that you're stupid."

"What happened?"

I looked behind him and briefly saw a flash.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I' am."

"What do you mean?"

I saw that he was lying so I quickly shut the door on his foot. I ran out the back but, there were constables there ready to spring at me. I was trapped. I wouldn't give up. There was always a way out. I just has to find it.

They all slowly closed in around me. For once in my life, I saw no way out. My identity would be revealed and the Black Hand would kill everyone I cared about. So, I gave up. This was it. Everything that I built up would come crashing down on me. They all grabbed me and I surrendered. I couldn't fight my way out anymore. I couldn't run and I was terrified. I wanted to die but I couldn't. They wouldn't let me.

"You are under arrest for fleeing a crime scene and injuring a police officer."

I doubted that it was a crime but, I remained silent. I looked at George and I felt my heart die. I felt something snap and my humane self died. I fought back. They had me in a firm grip but, I managed to fight.

"You traitor! All that work for you!"

George wouldn't look at me.

"I hate you!"

They led me away quickly and put me in the carriage. I gripped the bars and wanted to break them. I needed to get out of here. The carriage moved further away and I saw George's face and he looked sad. I knew that it would haunt me in jail. I didn't care. I wanted him to remember this day for the rest of his life.

When we got back to the station house, I was thrown in a jail cell.

"Come on!" I shouted. "I just ran."

No one answered me and I sat on the bed. My life was ruined and it was my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Have you checked out Theflyingpotatomeatball? Please review and PM me if you have any questions or concerns! **

I waited on my bed staring at the ceiling for someone to show themselves. I faintly heard a door open. Footsteps accompanied. I glanced to my side and there was Murdoch.

"Well then. Someone finally turns up."

"Be serious."

"Why?"

"These matters are not taken lightly."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning."

"You're threatening me."

"That's a matter of your opinion."

I scowled at him and turned my attention back to the ceiling.

"What happened to you?"

I suddenly became on alert.

"What does that mean?"

"What happened in the woods?"

I didn't know if my identity was revealed or not.

"Do you know who I' am?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"No."

"As I repeat, what happened in the woods?"

I ignored him.

"Fine. I was trying to help you."

"I don't need help."

Murdoch was silent and I glanced towards him. I felt warmth throughout my body and I regretted everything that happened in the woods. I mentally kicked myself for doing that but the feeling didn't go away. Part of my humane self came back and I tried to push it away.

"You need an alibi."

"I have one."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

I sat up being curious.

"Interview room."

"Why?"

"I have to interview you."

"You think that I think that I had something to do with it."

"You are just a suspect."

"That's nice." I said sarcastically.

I heard the jangle of keys and my door being unlocked.

"Let's go."

I spent a few more moments staring at the ceiling before I got up. Murdoch went in front and I followed him even though I knew the route.

"Is he okay?"

"Who?"

I glanced quickly to my side and saw that he was sitting reading a newspaper like nothing had happened yesterday. He was a good actor. I'd give him that. I wanted to talk to someone about what was going on with me. After all, there was only so much stress a person could hold on their shoulders. He looked up from his newspaper and briefly stared at me. For the first time in my life, I shed a tear and I hoped that I never would again.

I sat in the chair waiting for Murdoch to grill me. I fiddled with the edges of my dress nervously. I heard footsteps outside and jerked my head up. It wasn't Murdoch who would grill me. It was George. He shut the door behind him and didn't look at me. He sat down and set the folder on the table.

"Do you know this man?"

He showed me a picture of a dead corpse that looked like my adoptive father.

"Yes."

He looked shocked. I glanced out the window and saw Murdoch standing with Brackenreid.

"How do you know this man?"

"He was my adoptive father and the head of the Black Hand."

Secretly, I was relieved that he was dead because without a leader, the Black Hand would be in chaos. They wouldn't have time to act on me if they discovered that I was alive because they would have to decide who their new leader was and that would take a while.

"How do you know that he was the leader of the Black Hand?"

"I had a few run- ins with them. They tried to kill me."

"Why were they trying to kill you?"

"You know why."

George did know because I told him. He was trying to pretend that he didn't know me and his cover was done. I looked through the mirror and they both exchanged glances.

"Time to stop pretending. No time for a summer party."

He knew what I meant and I peeled back my hood to revel my face.

"Hello there boys. I'm back."

-[Duh duh DUH!]-

Murdoch, Brackenreid and George just stayed silent. I smirked. They both exchanged looks and came into the room.

"How are you alive, Ms. Vinnia?"

"Magic."

"Magic doesn't exist."

"How do you know? In fact, it is an easy explanation."

They looked expectant and I was confused.

"What? Where you expecting for an explanation? You really are setting your sights way to high."

"Did you kill your father?"

"If I had, I wouldn't have left such traces or clues. I' am an assassin."

"Good point." Brackenreid said.

I smirked. I turned to Murdoch and put up my hands.

"Are you going to let me out of this death trap?"

Murdoch looked at Brackenreid and nodded. He took out the keys and unlocked my cuffs.

''Thank you. I can help you catch his killer."

"Didn't he try to kill you?"

"He is still my father. He raised me and I think that he deserves justice."

They both looked at me and nodded.

"Let's get to work."

They all walked out in front of me and George stopped me.

"Was it necessary?"

"The reveal? Yes. It was my only way out."

"What happened in the woods?"

"I snapped. There is only so much stress a person could hold on their shoulders. I reached my limit."

"You could have told me."

"I tried to at the crime scene. I couldn't find you."

"You could have told someone that you had to see me."

"Did you see the crowd there? I could barely get to the front."

"April, there were other ways to get my attention."

"Not by my standards."

"Crabtree! Get over here!" Brackenreid directed at George.

"We should get to work."

This time, I stopped him.

"What now?"

I answered him with a delicate kiss.

"Thank you. That's all."

I walked down by Brackenreid and smiled to myself. Starting now, my life was now getting back on track.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while of examining evidence, I excused myself for a break. I went to the morgue and found Emily and George.

"Why did you call me here for? I'm in the middle of an investigation."

"We need to talk."

I should have left but, I promised her that I would be there for her. I had to keep that promise.

"What about?"

She glanced in my direction and she spotted me. I gestured for her to continue. George looked where she was and I ducked out of sight.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. It's about what has been happening with me."

"Oh."

She quickly looked at me and I nodded.

"I've been..."

She faltered and I felt that she wouldn't spill. I was about to emerged but, she continued on.

"I have been seeing Leslie Garland but not in the way that you think."

"Not the way _I _think?!"

"George, if you'll just let me explain..."

"_Let you explain?!_ Do you understand how that makes me look?"

"George, please just listen-"

He turned sharply on his heel and Emily looked at me for help. I emerged and stopped him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you. Listen to her. Don't you dare walk out this door without listening to her. She deserves that."

"Why should I? My reputation is ruined already."

"I won't help you with this investigation. You need my help to catch his killer. Without me, you won't get anywhere."

I gave him my coldest stare that I could muster up. He didn't move at first and then he acted. He sighed heavily.

"If this goes south, I blame you."

"Just as long as your heart is secure. I don't do this for her. I do this for your sake."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"It all depends on your point of view George."

I rarely used him name when we talked and the sound of his name made him flinch. I struck a soft spot.

"Does your name scare you?"

"Only when used by you."

I smiled which surprised me.

"Then, I'll be sure to use it more often."

I let go and he headed back to her.

"Will you two still be together?"

"I don't know."

"I hope for your sake George."

"I hope so too."

"Don't agree with me George."

He smiled at me and turned the corner. I might have fixed a relationship. Check that off my bucket list.

{*}

I stayed until they were finished talking. When they finished, George was the first to leave. I looked in his eyes and saw pain.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You did nothing wrong April."

The sound of my name made me flinch.

"I did everything wrong."

"I hope that you forgive yourself for your own sake."

"Don't turn my own words against me."

"Choose your words carefully."

"How did it turn out?"

He paused and I knew that this was a delicate subject to discuss.

"I think that we need to spend some time away from each other."

"Are you still together?"

"That's up for debate."

"That's too bad."

"April, that means you too."

What? Was he kidding?

"I'm sorry?"

"That means you too."

Why was he pushing me away?

"Why? I thought that I was your best friend."

"I need some time away from everybody including you."

Ouch. That hurt. I took this personally. I couldn't find the words to speak. For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

I left with my heart crushed and shrivelled. I wanted to cry but I never wanted to cry again. I left for my cabin in the woods.

{*}

I walked quickly until my legs couldn't take it anymore. Even though my legs couldn't take anymore, I kept going. I knew that he needed space but, I didn't think that he needed that much space. The woods darkened and refused to let in any sunlight. My cabin was still there with smoke coming from the chimney. What? I ran fast and kept the revolver close to my chest. I carefully went up the steps and peered in. There was a man sitting at the cot keeping warm. Why was he keeping warm? It was spring. I took cautious steps and sneaked inside. Once I was in, I slammed the door quickly and the man shot up.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"You took her away from me."

"Who?"

I kept the revolver trained at him and followed his every move.

"Emily and I plan to get her back."

"You're Leslie Garland."

"Clever girl."

"_Girl_? That is where you're wrong Mr. Garland. I' am not a girl."

"No," He took out his own gun and aimed it at me. "You're not but, a woman with a crush."

He fired the gun at my chest and I fell on my face. I gasped for air.

"Don't try to get up Ms. Vinnia. I'll take care of George and Emily just like I took care of your father."

He left and laughed. I needed to warn them and fast. I crawled along the floor until I reached the phone. I painfully reached up and grabbed the ear piece and the speaking piece.

"Yes?"

"Police Station number 4. Quickly."

The phone rang four times before someone picked up.

"Police Station 4. Higgins here."

"Higgins," I said breathlessly. "Get me Brackenreid quickly."

"Certainly."

I waited a painful few seconds before I heard his voice.

"Brackenreid."

"Thomas, I've been shot."

"April!" He shouted too loudly. "Where are you?"

"At my cabin in the woods. Be quick, please."

"We will be right there."

"It was Leslie."

"Who?"

"Leslie Garland shot me."

I heard no response and dropped the receiver.

"April? April!"

I felt too weak to grab it so I just laid there feeling like this was it. This would be my last memory. I clutched my chest tightly to try to stop the bleeding. Pain shot through me and I shouted. To my relief, I heard distant sirens. I laughed and my lungs hurt. My pain increased and I felt myself slipping away slowly. The sirens sounded closer like they were right on my doorstep. Turns out, I was right. Officers stormed my cabin and found me on the floor clutching my chest.

"Miss, please hang on. We will get you to the hospital as soon as possible."

I looked at Brackenreid as they put me in the ambulance. I reached out my hand but, I dropped it and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard voices surrounding me and I only saw black. I wanted to move but, I couldn't. Death seemed to be closing on me and I couldn't do anything about it. I closed my eyes and felt my body being lifted. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a white washed room. Everything was white and the four walls seemed to be concealing me. I turned and saw my father. My adoptive father.

"April, took you long enough. I've been waiting a long time."

"Sorry old man. Things happen like my being shot."

"Yes. I heard about that."

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Garland? I could have done something about it before this happened."

"It was better for you to know nothing. You had to figure it out on your own."

"By being shot?! Yes, good plan."

"There was going to be a bad outcome anyways. Be glad that you weren't killed."

"I might die anyways."

"No, you won't. You know why you can't die."

"No, I have no idea why. The serum only works once."

"You're clever. You'll figure it out eventually."

"This elaborate plan, will the Black Hand come after me?"

"Yes, and they won't make mistakes. Once this all blows after, you must get away from here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He looked deep into my soul and he smirked.

"Oh yes. Can't forget about him. The officer."

"Now you know."

"You must leave here. Nobody here will be safe. They will not hesitate to kill everyone you care about to get to you."

"That's reassuring."

"This is not a laughing matter April."

"Who says I was laughing? I don't find this funny."

"The Black Hand do."

"I'm sure they find it funny that their biggest target will be injured and easy to take down."

"Once you're fine, you know where to find me."

"I don't forget. I won't forget."

"You better not. I'll be waiting."

He vanished and the room fizzled out.

{*}

I opened my eyes and felt a mattress underneath me. I looked up and found that the ceiling was white. I looked to my side and saw George asleep in the chair by the side of my bed. I smiled slightly but I wondered why he was here. He said that he needed some time away from me. Why would he back out on his promise? Unless...

He jolted awake and looked around. He rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital by my bed."

He sighed heavily and stretched.

"I came as soon as Brackenreid told me when he got back from the hospital. I came running."

"Are you part of the plan?"

"He might have contacted me."

"So you made up the part of you needing time away from me so that I would go to my cabin and find out that Garland was behind everything. Thanks for that."

"He said that it was necessary. I didn't want you to get shot."

"I didn't either."

"Everyone was buzzing about it."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of days."

"What about Garland?"

"In our cells carefully guarded. He can't escape."

"That doesn't reassure me."

I heard footsteps down the hall and a silhouette in front of the window. A woman stuck her head in.

"Phone call for you, constable."

George got up annoyingly and followed the nurse. I didn't like being left alone but, it gave me some time to think.

My father wasn't dead. That I was certain. Our elaborate plan was put in motion months in advance of my 'death.' We needed the Black Hand off my back and the best way to do that was to fake my death. Not the most pleasant way because it hurt the one I loved the most. I now understood why my I wouldn't die. I had someone to protect and someone to love. Clever father, very clever. I didn't know how he knew that I loved George but, he knew everything. He also had resources. Going into my personal life was something was something that he specialized in. He wanted to protect me and would use any means necessary to keep me safe. Still, not the best way.

George returned and sat down in the chair.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Don't act all innocent. The phone call."

"Something personal."

He was lying but, I knew that I couldn't get anything out of him.

"Don't you have to go work?"

"No."

He spun his hat with his fingers looking innocent.

"Go to work."

"Must I?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes. It's your duty to keep the citizens of Toronto safe."

"If you promise to stay in bed."

"Must I?"

"Yes. It's your duty to get better."

"It's not my duty. My duty is to keep you safe."

"Well, you're not doing that from the bed."

"Watch me. I will."

"Yes and then the Black Hand will kill you easily."

"Details, details."

He took my hand and looked right at me.

"Stay here until I come back."

"From work?"

"You'll see."

He got up and left which left me shocked. I had half a mind to leap out of my bed and chase after him. But, I promised that I would stay here. What was I thinking? I never kept promises. Love was blinding my judgement. My father used to say that love was for children. I believed him in the past and I now only partially believed him now.

I heard footsteps from down the hall and saw a silhouette. The figure turned and looked my way. I flinched and braced for something bad. I sighed of relief when it was only George. He sat back down and acted like nothing happened.

"Okay, I'm still here."

"Hmm?"

I rolled my eyes and saw a bulge in his pocket.

"What's that?"

He looked at the bulge and backed away from me.

"It's nothing."

"What is it?" I said sternly.

"Something that doesn't concern you."

"Fine."

I painfully rolled on my side and sat myself up.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Being stupid."

"Escaping from this prison."

George pushed me back down.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I' am."

He held me down which annoyed me. I tried to get back up but, he forced me back.

"Let me go George."

He didn't flinch this time.

"George, let me go."

"No. I'll never let you go."

He leaned down and kissed me which confused me.

"What was that for?"

"Reassurance that you don't leave."

"Okay."

I didn't really know how to respond to that. I just looked at him and he looked at me.

"What about Emily?"

I forgot about her and George's talk.

"It's complicated."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

He sadly smiled.

"We are now just friends. Friends is a strong word. Colleagues is more like it."

"Aw! That's too bad. You too were perfect for each other."

"Fate had different ideas."

"That really is too bad." I whispered.

"Why is it bad?"

"You two together are so adorable. You were meant to be."

He blushed a little bit.

"Oo! I got you to blush!"

He nudged my arm annoyingly.

"Thanks I guess. That's all in the past now."

"Go fight for her."

"What?"

"Go back to her. Work this out."

"April-"

"No excuses."

"I don't love her anymore."

Oh. This complicated things.

"Well then, just ignore everything I just said."

There was a building silence in the room which I didn't like.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you love her anymore?"

"With everything that's going on, my head finally got on straight and I realized that she wasn't the one for me."

"Wow, that was deep."

"Yes, very funny. I'm being serious."

"So am I."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"You're so clever. You figure it out."

"I already did."

He smiled at me like I was being funny.

"I'm being serious. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Why would I think that?"

"It's so obvious."

"Really? It's obvious?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised that she hasn't caught on yet."

"So tell me."

"Drum roll please."

George drummed on his knees.

"Ruby."

"Who?"

"Ogden's sister. When she was helping you with that dog thing, you two obviously had good chemistry."

He laughed.

"What is so amusing? Did I get it right?"

"No. Not even close."

"Aw!"

"Don't be so upset. You'll figure it out eventually. I've got to go to work now. I'll come back later."

"Again, I'm not going anywhere."

George lightly kissed my forehead and then left. I knew who he was in love with and it scared me. It was me.

**I know that some people will be REALLY confused about this chapter but don't worry! In a couple of chapters, all will be revealed! Bear with me. It will all pick up in a couple of chapters! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

I obviously stayed because I couldn't go anywhere due to my injury. I waited for George to return from his duty but, I was growing impatient. I didn't have anyone to talk to so, I went to my last resort and slept.

{*}

I woke up in the whitewash room again.

"April."

I turned sharply on my heel and saw my father again.

"You finally figured it out."

"Yes. I'm so foolish."

"Love is for children. It is very dangerous."

"I know but, I can't leave."

"You must. If you stay, you are endangering the citizens of Toronto."

"Just the citizens? No actual people?"

"They are all people."

"Those 'people' have names and some are my friends."

"Fine. Your friends will be in danger. They will be killed."

"I won't leave here. This is my home now."

"Because you think that he'll ask you to marry him? Because you think that you'll settle down with him? You will always be on the run and you are never safe."

"I will destroy the Black Hand and then I will be safe for once."

"No you won't. There will always be more threats. YOU WILL NEVER BE SAFE."

"No father."

"What?"

"I will be safe and I will prove you wrong."

"I' am never wrong."

"We will see."

"April, you are in danger."

"NO! I' am not."

"Yes you are. See? Love is clouding your judgement."

"NO, it's not."

"APRIL, listen to me!"

"NO!"

The walls shattered and threw splinters everywhere.

"APRIL!"

The walls were now nonexistent and my father was now gone. I was glad but, I didn't leave the room. The color of the walls started to change to a black. My vision became blurred and I fell to my knees.

"_You have been bad Ms. Vinnia. We are coming for your precious Crabtree._"

"Not George. Please."

"_You know where to find us. Come alone and we will talk._"

The black faded and the white returned. I still didn't leave the room. The Black Hand had found me. My father was right. I would never be safe. The room finally fizzled out.

{*}

I opened my eyes and panicked. I looked around and saw that George hadn't returned. I needed to get out of here. I painfully rolled onto my side and sat up. I slowly too off the scrubs and into my dress that wasn't bloodstained. I stood up and almost fell over. I regained my balance and took small steps. Luckily, no nurses were in the area that could stop me. I tried to walk normally but, it was hard to act natural. I wasn't meant to act. I reached the entrance and exited.

{*}

The night air stung at my side like knives in my side. I ignored the pain and slowly went to the road to get a carriage to take me to the woods. I hailed a carriage that was empty and I instructed the driver to take me to the woods.

"There are monsters in there miss."

"That's just a myth."

The driver reluctantly drove me to the woods and I paid him extra. A light mist was covering the woods which made it seemed creepy. I carefully approached my cabin and climbed up the steps. I saw no smoke and there was no blood on the wood. I quickly grabbed my revolver and loaded it. I then heard the door slam. I turned quickly and rained my gun.

"Whoa there! It's just me."

"You scared me."

"I thought I told you to stay put."

"The Black Hand visited me."

"How?"

"In my dreams. They threatened to kill you so, I'm going to see them."

"In your condition? No way."

"You're not my father."

"You're father has instructed me to keep you safe."

"That must be a nice job. Difficult too."

"Yes, it is."

"Good luck keeping me here."

"I might now be able to keep you safe so, I'm coming with you."

"Ha! Yeah, right."

"I' am coming."

"No, you're not. They will kill you. They told me to me come alone."

"You will be alone. I'll be in the shadows."

"Nope."

"You are so stubborn."

"I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Good luck."

He was becoming more like me every day.

"You are becoming just like me."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad. You'll get shot or killed."

"I've been shot at before."

"What?!"

"That's what happens when you're a police officer."

"Me too."

Silence hung in the air and only the wood creaking could be heard.

"Just come back in one piece."

"No promises."

He turned and shut the door. Why would he let me off so easily? I followed him out the door.

"George, why are you letting me off so easily?"

He turned.

"You're too stubborn."

"That never stopped you before."

"Yes, it did."

"Not every time. I thought that you would've followed me."

"Maybe I will. You'll found out."

I slowly walked forward towards him. He took my hand.

"If you're going to die, I want the honor of dying with you."

That was the most romantic thing that I had ever heard.

"That was sweet."

I did a fake bow which hurt but, I didn't show it.

"You may have the honor kind sir."

He bowed back.

"It would be my honor dear lady."

I laughed but, I knew that one of us wouldn't make it back. The Black Hand would kill him when they saw him. Or they would kill me and then George. Or they would let us both go and then set off on a killing rampage. The possibilities were endless.

I laced my fingers into his.

"I won't make it back because of my injury. If I die, you go to Murdoch."

He opened his mouth to protest but, I silenced him.

"No excuses. I want you safe."

He sighed.

"Fine but, I'll have no one else to live for."

We started walking away and I whispered," I was lying about Ruby. I knew that it was me."

"Good to know."

We both walked into the mist and into the hands of the Black Hand.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the mist dissipated, I felt unprotected. Even though I had a gun, I needed to have some protection for George. He needed to remain in the shadows. If he didn't, they would go on a killing spree. I couldn't have that.

George remained silent and I didn't know how to talk to him about anything. After all, we were probably headed into our deaths. Or my death. How can anyone talk or spare a thought?

"I should warn you. The Black Hand will probably threaten or beat me senseless. Do not, I repeat do not, come out to protect me."

"How can I not?"

He stopped and faced me.

"They will kill you or me. Maybe even both of us. One of us has to survive."

"It won't be you. They will kill you."

"That is why I didn't want you to come. I don't you to witness it. It'll scar you for the rest of your life."

"I'm a police officer. I've seen people get shot and I've shot James Gillies."

"That's different. You never had to watch someone you love get shot or have to shoot them."

"I won't leave you unprotected especially with your injury."

"My injury is fine. I won't be unprotected. I have a gun."

"Will it protect you?"

We both knew that it wouldn't.

"It'll do its job." I lied.

"We both know that it won't."

"We are all destined to die anyways. I believe that I've been cheating death for far too long."

He didn't have an answer for that. The mist returned. I started walking again and he didn't follow me. I rubbed my arms for warmth. I turned and he stood there.

"Aren't you going to follow me?"

He still didn't answer or move.

"George?"

I started to get concerned.

"George? This isn't funny."

I walked to him and his eyes were totally white. I knew what this was. I needed to get him away from here. I painfully lifted him up and slung him over my shoulder. The mist became thicker and started to take me over. I fought the mist off as best as I could. I saw the end of the forest and I felt relief. My body was starting to give out but, I couldn't abandon George here. The mist started to blur my vision just as I got out of the forest.

I slid George off of my back and fell. My vision returned but, I still couldn't will my body to get up. George stirred but didn't get up. The air tasted sweet as I took in big gulps to get rid of the mist in my lungs. I reached out to George and my fingers grazed over his hand. He jolted up and started to gasp hard. I felt relief that he was okay.

He looked at me and worry washed over his face.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

He rolled me over and helped me to sit up.

"I'm worried. What was that stuff?"

"A chemical. It's one of their new experiments."

"Spooky stuff."

I laughed which felt nice. But, it wouldn't last.

"That mist means that we're getting close. They must have a new base here somewhere."

"Didn't your father tell you about their new bas or base locations?"

"He didn't tell me about their new base. If he did know, he would've told me."

"This is really getting dangerous."

"Do you now understand why I wanted you to stay behind?"

"Danger isn't new."

"This type is."

He helped me to stand up.

"How's your wound?"

"Been better. I'll be okay."

He took my hand.

"Are you going to follow me?"

"To the end."

{*}

We stopped for a break before going onward. I knew that the Black Hand would have booby traps all around their base to keep everybody else out except for me. They knew that I would be clever enough to figure out where the booby traps are and how to avoid the traps. George would have to follow my exact steps.

In the distance, I could make out a cabin.

"There it is, I think."

I pointed to the cabin.

"Seems easy enough to get to."

"That's what they want us to think. It won't be easy. One wrong move and you're dead."

"That's reassuring."

"Just follow my exact footsteps and you should be okay."

"Should be?"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

I didn't really know what I was doing but, I was fairly confident. We walked slowly towards the cabin and I stopped once I saw a bulge in the ground.

"Stop."

I held out my arm to stop him in case he didn't hear me.

"Explosive."

"Will it blow us sky high?"

"Yes. There won't be anything left of you."

I saw bulges all around the cabin. It seems that they were upping their game.

"Look, explosives everywhere."

"Can't we walk around them?"

"I don't know if there are smaller ones around it. I don't want to take that chance."

I saw a back trail leading to the back of the cabin.

"There's a trail right there leading to back. I want to check it out first."

"I'm not staying here alone."

"They won't attack you so close to the explosives. One wrong move and bye-bye people."

I slowly walked backwards towards the trail keeping George in my line of sight. I carefully followed the trail and I was right. It lead to the back of the cabin. There were no booby traps either which worried me.

I went back to George.

"I was right. The trail does lead to the back of the cabin."

"No booby traps?"

"Oddly, no. It does worry me."

"The easy way or the hard way?"

"I want to take the hard way but, we could be blown up."

"Easy way it is."

"I'm just worried about the lack of booby traps."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

We carefully walked along the trail and entered the cabin. The squeaky door alarmed me.

"You have to stay out here."

"So they don't kill me?"

"Exactly."

"I don't want you-"

"George, we've been over this before. Only one of us is getting out of here and that's going to be you."

I continued walking forwards and saw that the cabin was deserted. I processed this through and I realized that we walked into a trap. I turned and ran for George.

"Run, George!"

He jumped off the deck and I exited just as the cabin behind me exploded in a fiery inferno.


	11. Chapter 11

I blinked just as the cabin exploded. I jumped off the deck and rolled onto the trail. The pebbles hurt my sides and my wound. I looked up and the cabin was caving in on itself. I felt hands on my shoulders and I felt the need to attack.

"We've got to get out of here."

"I agree."

George helped me up and we both raced out of the area.

{*}

We didn't stop running until we saw civilization. I knew that the Black Hand wouldn't follow us here because they needed to remain in the shadows. My dress was charred at the edges but, no damage was on George's.

"We should change. Get the smoke smell off of us before we head back. We wouldn't want to raise suspicion."

"What about me?"

"I have just the thing for you, don't worry."

I lead the way back to my cabin and keeping a watchful eye out for booby traps. Luckily enough, there wasn't any. The smoke reeked off our clothes and started to really smell. I could faintly hear George cough but, he was trying to hide it. It didn't work.

My cabin wasn't far away so it wasn't a long walk. I opened the door quickly and scurried around looking for some more clothes. I opened up the chest in the corner and pulled out an extra uniform. I handed it to him.

"Here you go. Brand new."

"How did you get this?"

"I 'borrowed' one from the police station."

"Borrowing seems like the wrong word."

"If you're concerned then give it back."

He kept the uniform close to his chest. I smirked.

{*}

I went into my bedroom and changed into my blue dress that I liked. When I exited my bedroom, I heard the water running. I still reeked of smoke but, I didn't mind. I went outside and watched the trees sway slowly in the breeze. It was rather peaceful. But, I know that the peace wouldn't last.

I would never be safe. I heard footsteps inside the house. I went back inside. George's hair was dripping wet.

"You're getting water on my floor."

"Sorry."

"I was kidding George. I don't care."

"Your turn."

"I don't mind smelling of smoke."

"You don't smell like smoke."

"Thank you. My point is proven."

He shook his head and water got everywhere.

"George! Are you a dog?"

"I'm a dog lover."

I laughed.

"You're turning into one."

"That's not so bad."

"Are you going to grow fur and a tail?"

"Maybe."

"We should head back now. Tell Murdoch what happened and the source of the explosion. I'm sure he's concerned."

"I'm sure he's on the scene right now."

"Possibly. We should go or you should go back to the station house. I'm sure that their wondering where you are."

"They won't miss me."

"Really? Care to wager on that?"

"How much?"

"What do you want to wager? Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Within reason."

He had his thinking face on. His eyebrows rose up and down.

"When you think, your eyebrows raise up and down. Did you know that?"

"Not until now."

I continued to watch him think being fascinated about his facial movements.

"How about dinner?"

I wasn't expecting that. I would have thought that he would have bet money or something like that.

"In what way? You buying?"

"No. To make dinner."

"You know who you're asking? I don't cook."

"Now is your chance to try something new."

"Do you cook?"

"A little bit. Not much."

"Okay, if they do miss you, you get to cook for me. If they don't, I get to cook."

I grumbled the last part.

"Deal."

"Well then, Chez George the competition is on!"

"Chez April."

"No. Chez George sounds better. You could open up a restaurant with that name."

"It does have a nice ring to it."

"If you're good enough, you should quit your job and open up a restaurant. It would have in big letters on the roof: Chez George. I would go to that restaurant."

"Every night?"

"Not every night. Maybe once or twice a month depending on your prices."

"I would pay to go to your restaurant."

"I wouldn't open up a restaurant."

"What would you do if you weren't what you are?"

"I really don't know. Maybe a pet shelter."

"I would go there."

"I know you would."

A silence hung in the air filled with possibilities.

"Would you open that restaurant George if you weren't a police officer?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Just think. I wouldn't have met you if you did become a cook."

"I believe that fate could've led me to you either way."

"That was deep."

"It might be true. Fate doesn't like me."

"You have me and your father. What more could you ask for?"

"Peace and safety. If only for a day. I would sell my soul to slow everything down."

"Interesting proposition."

"It is isn't it?"

"What would you do in that day? If you had it."

"Spend the time marveling at life's little things that I always miss. Maybe go for a walk in the park, look at museums. The list goes on."

"Who would you spend that day with?"

"Who do you think?"

He shrugged.

"Take a guess."

"I don't know."

"I'll describe him. He's a bit taller than me. Brown eyes with brown hair. Fair skin. Dog lover. A bit older than me by a year or two. He works at a stressful job. The hours are long. His best friend starts with the letter H."

He pointed at himself.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

He rolled his eyes.

"You're being serious?"

"Who else would I spend my peaceful day with? Who else would deserve a little peace?"

"Your father has a stressful job."

"He can take a day off if he wants too."

"You can't?"

"I never can. I'll never be safe. I'll never be able to have a normal life. I crave that so much."

"Have you ever tried?"

"July 5th, 1896. That was the day that I gave up my dream. That was when I started running again. They'll never leave me alone."

I looked out the windows and to the swaying trees. I saw that the sun had started to rise.

"You know that I've never watched a sunrise?"

"Why don't you now?"

He took my hand and we sat on the front porch watching the sun rise over Toronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ollo all. I just want to thank Natmuread for her lovely reviews! It really does mean a lot to me! Please readers, review!**

I barely remembered anything because I only remember falling asleep as soon as we sat down. I awoke and found myself leaning against George's shoulder. The sun was already risen.

"How long?"

I looked over and he was asleep too. I laughed quietly. I got up and let me be. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and I found food. Surprisingly. I didn't cook but, I could make a mean bowl of cereal. I almost laughed at myself for even attempting to make a meal at all. Cooking was something that I wasn't made to do. I didn't any milk because I wasn't equipped with a freezer. I poured two bowls of cereal and waited for George to wake up.

{*}

I waited for an hour and then I got impatient. I went outside and sat down beside him again. I nudged him but, he didn't wake up. I shook him and he only shook. He was a heavy sleeper if he wanted too. I considered banging him on the head with a book or something like that but, I knew that it would probably render him unconscious. I looked at him and he looked so peaceful drawing in slow and steady breaths. So peaceful. How lucky he was. I ran through possible scenarios to wake him up and I came up with one that wouldn't harm him. I gently kissed him and he jostled awake.

"Huh? What did I miss?"

"Not much. I made a sort of breakfast."

"That's awesome. I'm starved."

He shot up and went inside.

"You're welcome." I muttered.

I followed him back inside.

"You got any milk?"

"No, I'm not equipped with one."

"Oh, well."

He dug into his cereal like a starved animal.

"Hungry?"

"Nope." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. I spun my spoon in my cereal slowly.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really. Not interested is more like it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Eating isn't something I need to do."

"How can you survive without eating regularly?"

"My body just adjusted to not needing nutrients."

"You seem like a genetic experiment."

That ignited memories that were hidden long ago.

"You okay?"

I blinked.

"Yeah. Fine."

"I can tell when you're lying. You are lying."

"I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Certain."

George still looked at me like I was hiding something. I was hiding something.

"What are you keeping from me April?"

He had that determined look on his face.

"Did you know that you have a determined face? I think that you have a face for every mood."

"I'm serious."

"I' am too."

I sighed.

"No thanks. I'm not talking about it."

"Genetic experiment, genetic experiment, genetic experiment..."

I felt like flipping the table over in anger. Instead, I ran out in fear.

{*}

I didn't stop running. I felt like I was super charged. I couldn't stop and I wouldn't stop. I reached civilization and I slowed down to blend in with the crowds. I hoped to be left alone, finally in peace. I didn't want to remember what they did to me.

The perfect killing machine is what they called me. The successful genetic experiment. They made 'made' me into something that would protect them but, it backfired. The Black Hand wanted me to protect them from new threats but, I broke through my 'programming.' I started to understand why I was made and that was to kill people. I didn't want to become a monster. So, I started to hunt them down. In the end, I was left for dead in a gutter because they had found me and left me for dead. Luckily, my 'father' found me and took care of me. He taught me everything and I was eternally grateful. We planned this elaborate plan and I was nursed back to health. I tried to stay under the radar but, I was spotted and on July 5th, 1896 everything ended.

I tried so hard to forget everything but, some memories still haunt me. I can never find peace.

I aimed for the police station but, he beat me to it. I raced out of there and went back to my cabin. I could picture everything now. Every single moment that I ever regretted I could now see walking around like people or clouds floating around. My single moment of peace was interrupted by a soft knocking on my door. I was very cautious to whoever came to my door.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

"Please go. I just can't face you right now."

"Why not?"

"I' am the genetic experiment and I don't want to be reminded of that."

"What experiment?" He whispered.

I couldn't talk about it. I felt a certain responsibility to keep it safe.

"I can't talk about it. It's too painful."

"I thought that you were too tough for anything."

"I can't keep everything out. No one can."

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

"I can't let you see me in my worst state. There are some secrets that must stay secret."

I heard no response and I could hear footsteps retreating. I felt awful pushing him away but, I was the secret that couldn't be talked about. I then realized something. Since I had nothing left here, I could leave and lead danger somewhere else. Start over on a clean slate and the Black Hand would never find me. I hurried to the train station and found a schedule. There was a train leaving for Saskatoon, Saskatchewan leaving tomorrow at 1:50 p.m. I jumped at the chance. I got a ticket and went back home and started to pre pack.

I fell asleep in my bed waiting for my life to finally change.

**Mwa ha ha! Is this the end of April and George? Wait and find out for the last chapter!**

**Now that you people finally know what she is, I think that it should all make sense. If it still doesn't, PM me and I'll explain it.**

**Thanks again to Natmuread for her lovely reviews! Love you all! Hugs all around!**


	13. Something outrageous

I waited until 12:40 to pack my final belongings. I was headed for Saskatchewan. I needed to leave here. It seemed that I could lure danger away from here.

I wouldn't visit for the holidays or anything. I would only come back if something major was happening. Murdoch would send my regular telegrams about the cases that he had and wanted if he wanted my input. Ever since Char's case, I was how you say, a confidant. After all, I did have a more evolved brain.

My powers were no longer a concern for them anymore. I just got some sideways glances every once in a while but, I mostly ignored them. I didn't really display my powers at all and I think that they all like it that way.

After packing, I left my suitcase in my house and delivered a letter to George at the station house. It was my farewell. My final farewell. It read:

_Hello._

_This is my final farewell, as you probably guessed. I'm leaving for Saskatchewan. I had to jump at the chance. After all, danger will follow me there and not lurk around you and William. All I want is your safety. I know that you're probably thinking that I'm being totally stupid and being like Emily. But, the circumstances are different. _

_Find someone else George. I have a friend named Celeste. She works at the library and I think that she has a crush on you. Who wouldn't crush on a police officer? Don't you dare say that I'm too good of a friend and that I've left a much too big hole for anyone else to fill. That's where your wrong. Anyone can fill a great big hole if given enough time. Do try George. For me._

_Don't try to stop me from leaving. You would have to do something shocking and unexpected for me to stay. I'll only come back if something major happens. Murdoch will send my regular telegrams telling me about the cases that you'll be working on and if he'll want my input._

_Don't you ever forget me. So long, George Crabtree._

_April Vinnia._

The letter would probably make him do something outrageous and unexpected that I would have never expected. Ever. I would have to take that risk. I walked quickly to the Station House. I arrived at the front desk and didn't see George.

"Ms. Vinnia! How may I help you?"

"Please deliver this to George." I handed him the letter.

"I'll make sure he gets it."

I turned away.

"You're not staying?"

"Sadly, no. I'm leaving, actually."

"Leaving? Poor Crabtree! Shall I tell him?'

"No!" That was probably a bit louder than I wanted it to be. Some people turned their heads. "That letter explains everything. Keep this under your hat."

"I will ma'am. Good luck."

"Thank you constable."

I did feel guilt but, I dismissed it. I walked back home with an ache in my heart and the guilt didn't go away. From across the street, I saw George walking to work. I looked away fearing that he would see me. Once home, I watched the minutes slowly tick by on my watch until it was 1:15. I grabbed my case and went to the station. I arrived at the station at 1:40 and I presented my ticket.

"Welcome aboard."

I got on with my case and took a window seat. I was staring off into space when I saw a single person running towards the train. The person came closer and closer. George. He couldn't mess this up now.

"April!" He shouted. "April, wait!"

I put down the window.

"What are you doing?" My watch read 1:49.

"Doing something unexpected."

Oh, no. Not now. The train started.

"Sorry George. Goodbye."

"April, no person will ever be able to fill the hole you've left in my heart."

The train slowly chugged away from the platform.

"I need you to stay with me forever April!"

He caught my undivided attention.

"Marry me!"

What? What!? Okay. Totally not what I was expecting.

"What?"

"April Vinnia, marry me!"

He was running. He would follow me to Saskatchewan. He would follow me to the ends of the Earth. The train left the platform. He stood at the end of the platform. I sat down in my seat debating with myself. Love would win in the end.

"Damn you George."

I grabbed my case and made my way to the back of the train. The conductor stopped me.

"Miss, where are you going?"

"To marry the man I love!" I declared.

I reached the end of the train. The train was rounding the bend. I took a leap of faith and jumped. After I recovered, I gathered my case and made my way back. George was turning in defeat.

"George!" I shouted. "George!"

He stopped and turned. His face lit up like he saw the greatest Christmas present ever.

"April!"

He waved frantically. I ran as fast as I could back to the platform. When I was reunited with him back on the platform, I wrapped him in a hug. I would never let him go. Never.

"I could have lost my life."

"No, you wouldn't have. You can't die."

"Took you long enough."

"I was waiting for the right moment."

He took out the ring that he gave me all those years ago. How sweet. He did keep it.

"What is your answer?"

"Let me think about it." I said sarcastically.

He looked worried.

"Do you really think that I would risk my life jumping off a train to tell you no? If that was my answer, I would have stayed on the train."

"Women can be surprising."

"I find that rather insulting!" I joked. "Yes. A thousand lifetimes, yes."

He gently slid the ring on my finger.

"April Crabtree. I like it."

He pulled me in for a gratifying kiss.

There are no endings. There are only beginnings.

**I hope that this ending satisfied you people. That's it! The End! **

**UNLESS... you people want ANOTHER continuation...**

**Anyways, thank you all SO much for sticking with me through this! I love you all SO much! Hugs all around! **

**Maybe, you'll hear from April and George again. {Wink, wink}... ;] **


End file.
